Merlin's Men
by Emrys00
Summary: Merlin falls into the habit of prostitution in a desperate attempt to earn some money. A lemony tale of Merlin X OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Merlin grew up in Ealdor, a small village on the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom. Life was tough for the peoples of such a small village. Merlin lived with his mother; his father had left him when he was too young to remember. His mother Hunith was a very hardworking woman, but she could not support both herself and her son on her own. Thus, Merlin stepped in, finding work wherever he could, whether it be helping in the fields or even once giving Old Man Jenkins a foot rub for his callused feet.

However, the winter season was hard on everyone, and it was a time of year that made it difficult for Merlin and his mother to support themselves. One particularly harsh winter, when Merlin had just turned 17, he encountered a man that would change his life forever.

Merlin peeked over the corner of the doorway, watching as his mother began recounting the coins in a small wooden box. These were her life's savings, and they would soon be gone. Merlin knew it. He wished to be of more help, but there was only so much work to be done and not many willing to pay him for it.

Stressed beyond belief, merlin quietly snuck out of the house and made his way to the local tavern. It was midday and the sun shone bright. About to enter the tavern, Merlin hesitated. He often criticized men who complain about money, but decide to spend it all at the tavern anyway. Merlin gave a heavy sigh and, not wanting to be a hypocrite, remained outside, leaning against the wall of the tavern.

"Why so down, Little Duck?"

Merlin jumped in surprise and looked at the man who had been standing rather close to him, also leaning against the wall of the tavern. The man stood confident, yet nonchalant. He was a bit taller than Merlin, which was impressive, as Merlin himself was fairly tall. With sandy-colored hair, the man was very well-built and had the whitest teeth Merlin had ever seen. Merlin did a doubletake when he realized that he did not recognize this man. Ealdor was a place where everybody knew everybody. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

The man smirked comfortably. "Cat caught your tongue?" he grinned.

Merlin frowned, not appreciating the man's teasing. "Who are you?" he asked skeptically. "You're not from Ealdor."

"Pretty _and_ Sharp," the man quipped. Merlin was slightly taken aback by his comment. "My name is Oliver and you are right, I am not from these parts. I was simply...stopping by."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Stopping by?" Merlin asked disbelievingly.

Oliver hummed, "That is right, Little Duck." He took a step closer.

"That is not my name!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly.

Oliver took another step forward, making Merlin shift uncomfortably. "Then what is your name?" the man asked curiously, his head tilted to the side.

"My name is Merlin," Merlin said in a clear, strong voice. He would not let this man intimidate him.

To his surprise, the man smiled softly. "Merlin," Oliver echoed. "What a lovely name for a lovely duck."

Again with the duck thing! Merlin had just about enough with this man. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must get home," he said hurriedly as he tried to duck around the large man.

Oliver stepped in front of him. "Aww, I didn't scare you, did I?," Oliver asked teasingly as he loomed over Merlin. "Come on Merlin, give me some company?. After all, it isn't everyday I meet a new a friend," he winked.

Something about Oliver seemed malicious, and Merlin didn't believe a word he said. However, he couldn't find an excuse to say no, so he wound up slowly nodding his head.

Oliver grinned, "Great!" He sat down with his back against the tavern and motioned for Merlin to sit down next to him. Merlin slowly sank down next to him, but apparently he wasn't sitting close enough. Oliver quickly scooched closer to Merlin until they were just touching.

"So, Merlin," Oliver said, "care to answer my question now?"

"What question?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Why so down?"

Merlin sighed, "No offense, but I really don't feel like talking to a stranger about my problems."

Oliver just smiled. "Sometimes strangers are the best people to talk to." Merlin looked up at Oliver in surprise. Maybe he was wrong about him.

Oliver smiled wider. "I know I feel better already after meeting you, Little Duck."

Merlin groaned.

Oliver chuckled, still staring at Merlin.

Merlin look back at him, Oliver's eyes shining in mirth. Merlin sighed again. "Fine. Money is just kind of tight right now, that's all."

"You live alone?" Oliver inquired.

Merlin couldn't help but wonder if Oliver had an ulterior motive for asking, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "I live with my mother."

"Ah, I see.," Oliver replied knowingly. "And you are worried about her?"

Merlin looked at him skeptically. Oliver was definitely too insightful for his own good. "Yes," he admitted. "This winter hasn't exactly been kind, and, to be honest, we're down to our last copper piece." Merlin looked down, suddenly feeling the truth of his statement weighing down on him.

"No work?" Oliver asked.

"Why all the questions?" Merlin snapped, frustrated.

"I was just thinking," Oliver began, ignoring Merlin's tone, "I could help you out. For a price."

"Weren't you listening? I don't have any money!"

Oliver chuckled.

"What?" Merlin asked, annoyed and exasperated.

"I meant you could work for me," Oliver said, looking eager.

Merlin felt a twinge of hope in his heart. "I thought you didn't live here," Merlin replied.

Oliver hesitated. "Well, not exactly, but...I COULD."

"...What is that supposed to mean?"

Oliver smirked. "It means, Little Duck," Oliver patted Merlin on the head while saying the words 'Little' and 'Duck', "that if you agree to work for me, I will remain in Ealdor."

Merlin hesitated. Why would Oliver drop everything and stay in Ealdor to help someone he just met? "What kind of work?" Merlin asked, his voice unsure.

Oliver's expression changed. "Come with me, and I'll show you." Oliver stood and began walking toward the woods. Merlin hesitated for only a second before hurrying to catch up with him.

They walked a ways into the woods before Oliver stopped and turned to Merlin. Merlin looked around, unsure of what work he would do here. All of a sudden, Merlin found himself pinned to a tree with Oliver's lips against his. Shocked, Merlin struggled, but found himself unable to shake Oliver's large body.

Oliver's lips left his as the man bent down to whisper harshly in Merlin's ear, "Be still, Little Duck. Do you want to work for me or not?"

Merlin looked up at him innocently, not understanding Oliver's implications.

Oliver laughed loudly. "What? Did you think I would have you chop would for me?"

Merlin, still confused, continued to struggle. "Let me go."

Oliver did so. Merlin looked up at him nervously. "I thought you were going to give me work."

Oliver smirked, "I am. Although it appears I need to be more direct in your instructions."

"You didn't give me instructions!" Merlin yelled indignantly.

Oliver chuckled, "Of course, how silly of me. Merlin, if you wish to continue to support your dear mother, I am more than happy to help. For 10 silver pieces, I only ask that you come to bed with me."

Merlin blushed profusely. "I am no woman!"

Oliver frowned. "I wish only to help. I have travelled for so long now, with no one to warm my bed. It is very lonely…" Oliver reached out to touch Merlin's cheek.

Merlin looked at Oliver cautiously. Though he was deathly afraid, he realized that this may be his only hope. "Only 10 silver pieces…?"

"Per time," Oliver replied bluntly.

Merlin looked up in surprise. "You expect…more than once…?"

"I did say I would stay in Ealdor, didn't I? Consider this a full-time job." Oliver look increasingly pleased with where this conversation was going.

Merlin hesitated once again. With a pay of only 10 silver pieces per time… he would need to give his body to this man often, to say the least. He remembered his mother counting the last bit of her life's savings, and realized he didn't have much choice.

Merlin took a deep breath before looking Oliver dead in the eye. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_Merlin hesitated once again. With a pay of only 10 silver pieces per time… he would need to give his body to this man often, to say the least. He remembered his mother counting the last bit of her life's savings, and realized he didn't have much choice._

 _Merlin took a deep breath before looking Oliver dead in the eye. "Deal."_

Chapter 2:

Oliver started slowly walking toward Merlin, backing him into a tree. "Here?" Merlin asked anxiously.

Oliver reached down to cup Merlin's clothed package, slowly rubbing it awake. "Mmm, yeah, definitely here," Oliver replied.

Merlin started to feel warmth spreading to his groin. Guessing that he was meant to participate, Merlin started to slightly buck his hips up into Oliver's hand. Looking around, Merlin felt nervous. The trees in these woods were very thin and well spread out, making it easy to be spotted by a passerbyer. "Someone could catch us here. We can go deeper into the woods, farther away from the village," Merlin tried desperately.

"No," Oliver replied roughly. "We do it here." He began grabbing Merlin rougher, and Merlin could feel himself getting hard against his will.

Oliver watched as Merlin began wriggling his hips, making sounds of discomfort. The sight was enough to send a rush of heat down to his cock, and he began touching himself through his clothing as he was touching Merlin. Oliver moaned. "Lie down."

Merlin shakily lowered himself to the ground, feeling overwhelmed by the situation. He laid on his back, resting his head against the tree.

"All the way," Oliver ordered gruffly.

Merlin laid down all the way, anxiously awaiting Oliver's next orders. He watched as Oliver quickly stripped naked before kneeling down in front of him. Oliver then slowly reached up to remove Merlin's shirt. At this point, they were both breathing more heavily.

Oliver's hand reached MErlin's belt, and Merlin looked away, a flush coming to his cheeks as he felt his pants being removed purposefully slowly. After removing the last article of clothing, Oliver looked over the newly naked body.

Merlin kept his head turned to the side, too embarrassed to look. 30 seconds passed of Oliver staring at his body, and Merlin was nearly as red as a tomato. 60 seconds went by, and Merlin began to wonder if Oliver was disappointed with Merlin's body. Merlin still did not dare to look, not wanting to see what sort of expression lay on Oliver's face.

30 more seconds went by, and he would have thought that Oliver left if he couldn't hear his heavy breathing. Merlin began to shift, feeling strange under Oliver's gaze. He felt himself getting hard again and began to panic. _No, no, please don't!_ Merlin nearly died of embarrassment as he began to feel horny from the thought of Oliver staring at his naked body.

The silence continued, and Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the growing feeling. He began to shift again, jumping in surprise as he felt Oliver's hands on his hips. He looked up at Oliver, whose cock was upright and weeping. "Stay still," Oliver said breathlessly as he held Merlin's hips down.

Merlin took a deep breath, waiting for Oliver to touch him. However, Oliver simply continued to stare at Merlin's body, eyes scouring every inch. Merlin felt tingles again, and noticed for the first time his blatantly hard cock. He quickly looked up at Oliver, who seemed extremely interested as Merlin felt the first drop of precum leak out of his tip.

Finally coming to his senses, Oliver released Merlin's hips and decided to pay attention to Merlin's poor, weeping cock. Oliver brushed his hand against the tip, making Merlin gasp in pleasured surprise.

Oliver chuckled. "Feeling good, are we? And here I thought you didn't want this," Oliver smirked.

Before Merlin could reply, Oliver lent down and gently sucked on Merlin's tip. Merlin moaned against his will, his mind going blank as Oliver continued suck. "Ah… ah! Mmn…" Merlin began to whimper and mewl as Oliver sucked harder.

Oliver let go, causing Merlin's hips to buck, only to meet the cold air. Oliver crawled back up to Merlin. "Now, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" Oliver whispered before shoving his tongue down Merlin's throat.

Merlin instinctively struggled before remembering the deal he made. Merlin reluctantly started to kiss back, eliciting a moan out of the other. Oliver started kissing harder, eventually stealing a small moan from Merlin. Encouraged, Oliver began thrusting his hips against Merlin's, causing Merlin to cry out loudly.

Oliver moaned as he abandoned the kiss all together and began humping Merlin faster, causing Merlin to thrust up against him. Merlin moaned incessantly, his mind gone.

Wanting to finish the deed, Oliver reluctantly pulled himself off Merlin before shoving three fingers into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin gagged at the intrusion, tasting the dirt on Oliver's hands. "Suck," Oliver commanded. Merlin began to suck, not understanding Oliver's intent.

Once his fingers were well coated, Oliver slowly removed them, a string of saliva still connecting them to Merlin's lips. Merlin looked up with hazy eyes, his body still aflame from Oliver's previous touches.

Oliver moved down Merlin's body until he reached Merlin's entrance.

Merlin quickly snapped out of his trance when he felt a wet finger at his entrance. Merlin gasped, feeling tingles shoot up his spine. His heart sped up as he realized what was happening. "W-wait…"

"No," Oliver replied chastely before plunging his finger into Merlin's hole. He was getting impatient. He needed to be in Merlin, NOW.

"Ah!" Merlin cried out at the intrusion, the stretch burning painfully. Oliver pumped only twice before plunging in another finger. Merlin cried out louder, not used to the stretch. Oliver thrust his fingers in and out relentlessly, eliciting more cries of pain from Merlin.

Eventually, Oliver began curling his fingers until he found Merlin's prostate. "AH! Ah… Ah! AH!" Merlin moaned loudly. Merlin was practically riding Oliver's fingers.

Oliver inserted his third finger and thrusted once before deciding that he couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly removed his finger and buried his cock to the hilt inside Merlin.

Merlin screamed, the pain outweighing the pleasure. Oliver kept thrusting, uncaring. Oliver moaned loudly, Merlin's tight warmth producing a natural lubricant of blood.

Merlin bit into his own hand, trying to remain quiet in fear that they would be caught. Oliver adjusted his position, thrusting deeper into Merlin and striking his prostate dead on.

Merlin screamed in pleasure, completely forgetting his previous fears. Merlin's cries set Oliver into a frenzy, thrusting into Merlin relentlessly. The force of his thrusts pushed Merlin back toward the tree until Merlin's head was banging against the tree with every thrust.

The sight made Oliver moan louder and, to his surprise, Merlin moaned louder as well, feeling extreme pleasure from the physical abuse.

Oliver felt himself getting closer and reached down to stroke Merlin's weeping shaft, causing Merlin to immediately seize up and cum hard in long spurts.

Oliver felt Merlin get tighter and came hard, riding it out in Merlin's sweet, tight hole.

Oliver pulled out and got dressed, Merlin's mind still numb in the afterglow. "As I said before, I've decided to settle in Ealdor. Here are your 10 silver pieces." He tossed them carelessly onto Merlin's naked body, a few of them falling into the dirt. "Come and see me when you need more money. Actually, since I'm positive you already do, come here this time tomorrow, so I can feel you again. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Little Duck," he winked.

Merlin watched Oliver walk away and disappear toward the village. Exhausted, Merlin couldn't bring himself to get up, and so he laid there until he fell asleep, still naked in the cold air.


End file.
